a NeW nAkAmA!
by MrsRoronoa
Summary: this is a one piece and bleach crossover took me time and there is also a summery on one pice and bleach on whats the animes are about hope you enjoy it leave review if you want any changes . thanks :D


Bleach and One Piece crossover

This is a one piece and bleach crossover, which I have, wrote from the back of my mind.

I do not own one piece or bleach, just getting that in your mind!

I hope you get it or even like the concept of it! *

It was a bright sunny day and the straw hat pirates were yet on another adventure in the grand line looking for treasure. The straw hat pirates just left shabody archipelago when meeting after 2 long years of training.

Nami had just found out about the next island they will be sailing towards to. Nami was strolling in to the lift that was going up towards the upper deck. She came rushing out towards luffy who was obviously sitting on the sunny's lion shaped head.

"Luffy". Nami cried out. "Were heading towards Locket Island, the needle is pointing at the south east". "To locket island it is" luffy shouted out.

Sanji walked out of the kitchen and started walking towards ussop, who was playing on the swings with chopper. Sanji strode towards a latch on the floor; he kicked it open as if it was child's play. There it was. A gaping whole witch was connected to the aquarium that franky made with the ship. He knelt down and flicked away the cigar witch was hanging on the tip of his lips. He dipped his face in to the salty water, to look for a fish he wanted to cook. With a vicious look in his eyes, he shot his arms and grabbed a ginormous squid with fat tentacles. Sanji got up and threw the squid into a bucket and took out another cigar and took a match witch he smeared against his shoe creating a lonely flame, which he killed after lighting his cigar. He silently walked back to the kitchen, when luffy went running up to him. "Sanjiiii im soooo hungryyyyyy, feeeed meeeeee." Sanji replied in an annoyed tone. "NO not now I haven't started cooking yet, but to shut you up ill make you a sandwich". Then Sanji walked off wandering back into the kitchen.

It started getting chilly, there was a silent breeze witch felt like a gust of ashes. There was an unwanted feeling in the air. But meanwhile, ussop was still on the swings with chopper. "Higher, ussop higher". Chopper chanted. "Whoa. I don't want to push you into the sea" ussop mentioned. "What the sea. No not the sea, I have devil fruit powers, ill drown and then die and no one will come to save me…". Chopper blabbered on. Ussop started to laugh a lot because chopper went into a trance.

But then ussop stopped and hesitated, the temperature suddenly rose and he realised it started getting foggy, but thicker by the minute. He felt a shiver up his spine and an uncomfortable feeling; he knew something was approaching them.

Ussop could barely see anything so he shouted out to Zorro. "Oii, Zorro can you see anything ahead". He thought you could see clearer up but you couldn't. "Ussop, sorry I can't see anything, the fogs too thick.

Everyone just sat down for a while hoping the fog would go. Nami looked down at the log pose, checking if they were going in the right direction. Then she shrieked. "Uh, huh, ahh. Th... The log pose, its cracked and the needles spinning". "WHAATT!" everyone screeched. Ussop wails "What are we meant to do now, that means were completely LOST" chopper cried "L...LOST. AAAAAAAHHHHH, I DON'T WANT TO BE LOST!"

The fog started to clear away slowly, as if it was being lifted up. Ussop got up; he thought he saw someone's figure. "Huh is that you Sanji?" ussop asked. "I don't know, why don't you tell me!" Sanji replied. Ussop tried grabbing onto him. "Okay then let me try grabbing your hand" so, he did so. "That's not my hand you longed nose buffoon!" Sanji snaps.

The fog cleared and luffy pointed out that there was a very big city in front of them. "Where are we guys" luffy asked. "Ussop you can let go of my…" robin interrupted, "OK, nami where are we then". "If we were in shabody just about to leave then it went really foggy, THEN WHERE ARE WE NOW AND THERES NO WATER!" Nami realized.

Then brook pointed upwards, "Yo ho ho ho! Look there's the missing water." Everyone looked up, ""! Everyone ran as fast as they could before gallons of water dropped on top of them. SPLAASHHH! The gallons of water soaked the baron waste land. The crew were able to get away but not the ship, along with the pressure of the water, the sunny was crushed to pieces. "No, not the sunny too, first the going merry now this why!" luffy cried in tears. Franky walked up to him, "Oii oii, luffy don't worry I'll try my best to fix it". Luffy dried his tears and started to walk ahead, and looked at the massive hole in the sky, and then his eye caught something else. "Look at that, it someone in black flying in the sky and it looks like he's fighting some ugly fuzzy monster!"

Ichigo sliced the hollow in half with his zanpakto, zangetsu. 'GETSUGAA…TENNSHO', there was a bright light, and the hollow disintegrated in thin air, and that was the last of the bunch. Ichigo looked back at the gaping hole, and remembered there was an illuminating light in the sky and then looked back down at the massive creator on the ground and thought in just a few minutes how was the creator formed and the hole in the sky. Ichigo flew back down to the ground. "That hollow was pretty big, there normally not that hard to kill". Ichigo mentioned to himself. He started to walk back to his original body, when luffy came running up to him, "oii orange haired dude, oii that was so cool huh and there's two of you, but the other one looks dead". Ichigo looked confused, and then he thought in his mind 'huh so these people could see me in my soul reaper sate and the hollows, but that's impossible, only a few people I know have spiritual pressure, so these people must have it too. But the thing is I've never seen them in my entire life before and they don't look like there from around these parts. What the hell is going on?"

To Be Continued… End of chapter one

Chapter 2: who's who?

…

There was a wind blowing through the silence of Ichigo and the unusual looking people who fell out of the sky, Ichigo stared in wonder and surprise at luffy whose hat blew off on to the floor; and the rest of his crew. Not knowing what to say Ichigo slipped back in to his original body. Then Ichigo's eyes widened, when he saw a skeleton wearing clothes like a hippy and holding a guitar witch was shaped like a fish. He also saw a small racoon witch looked like a dog but could stand on two legs and was wearing a hat! As he went on looking at the crew, they made no reaction to the silence. Also knowing luffy, that was quite abnormal for him.

Ichigo replied to the silence "OK. That's it I can't take this anymore, tell me who the heck you are?" he was in an annoyed but calm tone. Ichigo instantly drew out his combat pass and switched back into his soul reaper state. At that point he hauled out his zanpakto without hesitating any longer, then swinging back his sword and was just about to make his move… "Oii oii, what do you think you're doing heh?" asked zoro. There was zoro with also his katana out the 'wado ichimonjii' the one of his three swords. Ichigo wonders '_who are these people, there strong. That's something I need be aware of. But this swordsman looks like the strongest.' _

Luffy picked up his hat and dusted it off, putting it on but hiding his eyes. "Oii, zoro leave this guy alone, he has got nothing to do with us. Oh yeah, and one more thing. What's your name, because… you look strong?" Luffy gives a big smile to Ichigo as zoro backs away and draws his sword back in. Ichigo looks confused, not knowing what situation he is in. Luffy takes a step forward and Ichigo swiftly moves back. Luffy frowns and starts to scratch his head. "ARRGHH… Something's not right here… What's going on?" luffy squints. Sanji comes forward as lighting a cigarette in his mouth. "I'll tell you what's wrong. What's wrong is that… We have just fallen out of the sky from the sea and have landed in some random place. And luffy stop making this kid worry he is no use to us. So we should better get going and find out where we are". Then nami steps in. "Luffy, Sanji's right, we don't know where we are and don't start making trouble here and that includes you zoro just go and get lost, we have enough in our hands. Also being a navigator, I can tell there's something wrong about this place. The airs changed and the direction of the clouds moving." Nami mentions. "NAMIII – SWAAAANNNNN! You're so right I knew I could count on you!" as Sanji jumps up and starts twirling around nami. Zoro gets aggravated and buts in "don't tell me what to do woman I was just doing my duty to protect the captain, what do you know? And plus this guy. I can tell by the power in his blade that he is strong and he has power hidden inside bursting to come out. Now this is getting interesting". Zoro smirks and nods his head to his own approval and keeps his eye on Ichigo. "Oii, Marimo don't speak to my Nami swan like that or ill kick you to hell, you get it?" Sanji interrupts. Luffy turns around to face his crew "SHUT UP! IM CAPTAIN OF THIS CREW AND I CAN DO WHAT I LIKE! Get it? Now where was I?"

Everyone shuts up and do as what they've been told to do by their captain. Once again there was _that _cold breeze of silence when Ichigo straightens up and starts up walking towards luffy. "My name you ask? Well my name Is Ichigo Kurasaki. Ichi - as in one so im number 1 right?" then suddenly he gets interrupted by a little girl standing behind him "more like Ichigo as in strawberry. Now come Yuzu's made dinner and she's getting worried plus its get… ing" she stops half way through her sentence and rubs her eyes and realizing her surroundings just as if she just woke up from a dream_. _Ichigo grabs her shoulder as if he's trying to tell her to calm down or as if it's alright. "Don't worry Karin… these are some… of my new friends and there coming with… us! Ichigo says. The straw hats eyes widen as if they saw a ghost then they turn to a warming smiles and cheeky smirks. "Oii, guys looks like we've made a new nakama and some accommodation… and plus I AM SO HUNGRYY!" luffy decides. Everybody gets up and cheers for their new friend and Ichigo joins in but as Karin is still confused in her own world, she just goes along with what happens!

To Be Continued… End of Chapter two

…

One piece:

One piece is about a pirate crew called the straw hat pirates, and they are looking for a special treasure called the 'one piece'.

The main character in this anime is called Monkey D Luffy. Luffy had the desire of becoming the king of the pirates, ever since he met shanks a red haired pirate. When luffy met shanks he accidentally ate a devil fruit witch gave him a body of rubber, but the downside for anyone who ate a devil fruit was the fact when they came near water or if they were in water, there whole body would become paralyzed. luffy has a pirate crew of 9 people and a bounty of 400,000,000 beli (beli is a currency from one piece)!. First of all there was Zoro, the swordsman of the ship and who is also quite arrogant and moody, but still follows his captain's orders and had a dream of becoming the greatest swordsman ever. Then after Zoro, came the navigator, Nami, she was a sly thief who loved money and gold she would do anything to get some, and that was a priority of being a pirate. Nami used the weather as her powers. But her dream was to draw a map of the world. Next was Ussop, he was the boats sniper, he was long nosed fabler who lived in a village dreaming to be a captain of a ship, but his dream wasn't fulfilled except he was part of the straw hat pirates. Next was Sanji, the ships perverted cook who dedicated his life to cooking for beautiful young ladies and finding the all blue. The all blue was a sea were there all kinds of delicious fish, from big too small. Then came tony tony chopper a reindeer who also ate a the forbidden devil fruit, which gave him the abilities to be like a human for example talk, walk on two feet and make hand eye co-ordination. Also chopper came from a place called Drum Island where he also learnt medicine. Now chopper is the ship's doctor. Later on in a place called alabasta, a girl named Nico Robin joined the crew, her home land was destroyed by the marines and all the people on the island died too, except for her. Robin also has devil fruit powers, she ate the flower flower fruit witch let her replicate any part of her body. Later on at water 7 was franky, and he was the ship wright however most of his body was made out of metal because of an incident when he was younger, so basically he is like a robot who has missiles shooting out his body. Last but not least came brook, known as dead bones brook, he ate a devil fruit that would let him live again. When brook died for the first time he was able to come back but in a soul form and had to find his body in a mist were there were shipwrecks everywhere. Brook did find his body after a long time, when his flesh withered away and there were only decayed bones left for him to live in. brook was left in the mist for 50 years when luffy and his crew met him and let him join the crew.

So the straw hat pirates have nine strong members that are determined to win their dreams and the one piece, all together these rookie pirates have 800,000,050 beli bounty!

Bleach 

Well bleach is about a 15 year old boy called Ichigo kurasaki; Ichigo has been able to see souls and spirits since his mum died. Ichigo looks like a normal teenage boy; the one exception to that is his spiky orange hair, a trait that he has been ridiculed about for years. He is a fairly tall, lean-built person with peach skin and brown eyes. He goes to karakura high school in karakura town, and lives with his two younger sisters Karin and yuzu and his dad who is fairly annoying. One night Ichigo was lying in bed, when a girl in a black kimono and black hair entered his room through the window. Ichigo was surprised and thought the girl was a burglar; he kept on asking who she was. She paid no attention to him so Ichigo without hesitating, kicked the girl in the face. Surprised that Ichigo can see and touch her, she tells Ichigo that normal Humans cannot see her and informs him of the existence and purpose of Shinigami. Ichigo refuses to believe her explanation of Shinigami, insulting her. Incensed, she binds him with a Kidō spell. She explains what Kidō is and returns his insults. This unknown girls name is Rukia kuchiki, a soul reaper, a younger sister and a best friend.

So Ichigo was still fastened by Rukia's Kidō and hustled and bustled to be set free but he failed. Then Rukia felt something an unusual uplift of spiritual pressure in the area, Ichigo was stunned and realized it was coming towards them, he wanted to get up and go find his sisters to see they were safe. Rukia then new it was here outside the house she ran towards the door but forgetting to undo the spell on Ichigo. He tried his best struggling to get up, to run downstairs, to get to his sisters. Suddenly Ichigo heard a shriek witch sounded like his sister, he couldn't take it anymore his siblings were in danger and he was sitting around rolling to be set free. Ichigo screamed out in agony and annoyance trying to break the Kidō, he could hear Rukia trying to fight back at the monster and the sound of walls falling apart and chairs flying about. Ichigo used a burst of energy for taking his hands apart, and then there was a bright light witch disintegrated into thin air. Now Ichigo was set free he legged it downstairs and saw a huge hole in his wall and his sisters in the fist of a monster and Rukia against a wall in pain also covered in blood. He didn't know what to do, it was tight situation to be in. Seeing that Ichigo is truly determined to protect his family, Rukia offers to temporarily turn him into a Shinigami by piercing his chest with her Zanpakutō and transferring half of her power to him. However, Ichigo absorbs almost all of Rukia's power. Transformed into a Shinigami, Ichigo makes short work of the Hollow, collapsing afterwards.

That was the tale of how a 15 year old boy became a soul reaper in the work of a night, but not a fully licenced soul reaper, let's just say a substitute soul reaper…


End file.
